


Angel Blade

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, F/M, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: Poorly-written fluff! Enjoy!





	Angel Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Poorly-written fluff! Enjoy!

His angel blade was how he could protect you. He wouldn’t bring you anywhere without it and he wouldn’t let you go anywhere without him. Sure, Castiel was protective of you, but you didn’t mind. He loved you. 

Normally, you were intrigued by his angel blade. It was, by far, your favorite weapon to use. But, there was one occasion where his angel blade bothered you. It was dirty. There wasn’t any blood on it, but it was dull. Like it had been used too many times. Of course, you couldn’t get to it, because it was on him at all times, but maybe you could borrow it for a little bit while he was just sitting in the bunker, doing nothing. He was your boyfriend, after all.

You were on your phone texting your friend when Cas spoke up. 

“This silence is very uncomfortable. Is there something I should know?”

You looked up from your phone and laughed softly. “I don’t know. Do you want to know something?” You asked sarcastically and he seemed to understand. “What’s up?” You asked and he looked at you with a small smile on his face.

“I’m not sure. Normally you’re telling me all sorts of stories but today you’re not,” He recognized with his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Interesting observation.” You teased as you laughed softly. “I know. I need to ask you something.” You said as you stood up. You walked closer to him and sat in the chair that was closest to him.

“What is it?” He asked, worry and anxiety overwhelming him as you prepared to ask your question.

“Can I borrow your angel blade?” You asked, smiling sheepishly at your strange question. 

“I guess, why?” He wasn’t sure why you wanted his angel blade. Every angel is given their own angel blade for self-defense, therefore, couldn’t you just use a different one?

“I need to do something.” You said as you gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

He hesitantly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his angel blade. “Be careful, please. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He gave it to you and you carefully took it.

“I won’t hurt myself. Thank you!” You set the blade down on the table and tackled him in a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You pulled away and ran into your bedroom. You walked into your en-suite bathroom with the blade and closed and locked the door. You had planned this to be a surprise for Cas once he saw it. You pulled out your polishing tools and your cleaning tools and began to work on the special blade.

You cleaned off the grime and the excess dried blood delicately, and it finally started to look like a regular angel blade. But you didn’t want it to look regular. You wanted it to look spectacular. 

Once it was thoroughly cleaned, you began to polish it, making it the shiniest angel blade to ever exist. You polished the entire blade warily, making sure to keep the sharpest part away from you. You were almost done, and you were using a rag to clean off the excess scuffs. It looked magnificent and you couldn’t wait until Castiel saw it.

As soon as you were satisfied with your work, you cautiously placed the blade on the other side of the countertop, and you put your tools away as well as cleaning the mess. You wiped down the counter and threw the rags away.

You descended from the bathroom with a smile on your face as you held the blade in your hand. You left your bedroom and headed back into the library where Cas had been sitting the entire time. He hadn’t moved once which was normal for him, but every time it happened, you giggled quietly. You walked in front of him with the blade behind your back and a grin on your face. 

He stood up, knowing that something was up, and he tilted his head. “What did you do?” He asked, slightly worried about what you did because sometimes he, as humans would say it, almost had a heart attack from the things that you did.

You brought the blade around you and rested it on its side in both hands as you presented it to him.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. He carefully picked up the blade from your hands and examined it closely. “How..?” He was practically speechless.

“I cleaned it.” You paused. “And I polished it. It looked super dull the last time you used it so I wanted to clean it for you. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Thank you.” He said, a smile that was actually noticeable forming on his face.  
You stood on the tips of your toes and pecked his lips. “You’re welcome.”

He put the blade back into his coat and he wrapped his arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and you both stood there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I love you.” He said as he shoved his face into your neck.

“I love you too, Angel.”


End file.
